


A Flower For You, And You, And Me

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Multi, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lance's aunt back on Earth owned a flower shop. Lance has been thinking lately about that, about flowers and their meanings, and he wants to say something nice about his boyfriends. Getting Earth flowers is impossible, though, o he'll just have to describe them to the best of his ability.After that, Shiro and Keith want to give back, but they don't know so much about flowers. But they try their best. After, of course, some sex, because they're horny and tired of fighting the Galra.





	A Flower For You, And You, And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> I was so excited to see just who I'd be doing this exchange for. One of my best internet friends, Meynara. Love you buddy!

Lance sputtered his lips as he pitched himself backwards over the back of the couch, landing upside down on it.   
  
“I’m bored,” he announced to the only other two in the room, pouting at his boyfriends to his side on the cushions. Ooh, they looked like they’d been taking some time to make out. Damn. Lance loved watching Shiro and Keith go at it. It was fun.   
  
“And are we supposed to do something about that?” Keith asked dryly, looking down at Lance with faint amusement.   
  
“Yeah,” Lance whined, sticking out his lip as far as it would go.   
  
Shiro reached over Keith and flicked at Lance’s lip, making the smaller man yelp and suck it into his mouth. “Careful with that lip of yours,” he teased, “Looks like a nice target for some space crabs to pinch.”   
  
Keith snickered and ruffled Lance’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from space crabs,” he promised, “Oh, man, wait. Thanks, Shiro. That sounds like an STD. I can’t protect him from that!”   
  
“Wha — Now wait just a second,” Lance huffed, cheeks puffing out in anger, “I’m not gonna go fuck any space babes when I got my earth babes in space with me.”   
  
“How do you know that, though? Maybe some aliens reproduce in a way that we’re not used to and then  _ bam _ ! Suddenly you have a space STD because one breathed on you,” Keith taunted.   
  
Lance grabbed one of the couch pillows and smacked Keith in the stomach with it, rolling his body so he was actually fully on the couch and sitting upright.   
  
“If you’re bored, you could train,” Shiro suggested, “I know you still need some close-quarters practice.”   
  
Lance huffed again, scooting over to lean into Keith’s side. “Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to talk to you guys,” he admitted in a mumble. “Training isn’t, you know, just enjoying each other’s company.”   
  
“Geez,” Keith muttered, blushing slightly, “You’re seriously going to be all cute like that?”   
  
“Pretty romantic,” Shiro added, reaching across Keith to ruffle Lance’s hair, “Was there something specific you wanted to talk about, babe?”   
  
Lance shrugged. “I dunno. I just… Hm. We could play a game, or something.”   
  
“Yeah? Like what?” Keith asked curiously, furrowing his brow.   
  
Lance shrugged and shifted his position again, restless. Too bad there was no space Ritalin, he thought errantly. He tossed himself over the laps of both his boyfriends. “I dunno.”   
  
“Could play the quiet game,” Shiro suggested, eyes sparkling with mirth.   
  
“Okay, okay, gang up on me,” Lance pouted. “Well… Look, I had a really stupid idea. I dunno. We could…. Describe each other as flowers?”   
  
Shiro and Keith blinked at him.   
  
“What do you mean?” Keith furrowed his brow again.   
  
“Like… You know flowers have meanings, right? Well, what flower would you be? Except we tell each other what flower we think the other would be,” Lance said, staring up at the ceiling. “One of my aunts owns a florist shop and she taught me a lot about flowers and their meanings.”   
  
“That sounds pretty cute.” Shiro started stroking Lance’s hair, smiling down at him. “I don’t know too much about flowers, but maybe you can start us off. What kind of flower do you think I am?”   
  
“Calla lily,” Lance answered immediately, blushing a little. He’d already put a lot of thought into this. “Shiro, you’re a calla lily. There’s a couple of different meanings to it, but the ones that fit you most? First off, it means magnificent and overwhelming beauty—”   
  
“I second that,” Keith chimed in, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder.   
  
“Shhh!” Lance grabbed the pillow and smacked Keith with it again. “I’m not done, Sir Rude!”   
  
Keith snatched the pillow from Lance’s grasp and tossed it to one of the other couches. “Quit hitting me. I’m sorry I interrupted. Go on, I wanna hear the rest.”   
  
Lance grinned, glancing back to Shiro’s bemused face. “So besides looking totally fab, it means resurrection and rebirth and overcoming challenges. It also means faith and purity, but that doesn’t fit. I don’t think anybody could call you pure,” he teased, wiggling his brows.   
  
Both Shiro and Keith regretted the loss of the pillow now.   
  
“Okay, well… Why do the other ones fit me?” Shiro ventured, ignoring what Lance was implying.   
  
“Well, you’ve certainly overcome a lot of challenges in your life. First you got into the Garrison, then you got onto the Kerberos mission, you survived a year in captivity with the Galra, you’ve managed to wrangle a bunch of rowdy cadets into being the best damn pilots of this century while fighting evil and trying to save the universe, and still making sure that we’re all getting enough to eat and everything. I’d say you’re doing a damn good job at overcoming these challenges. As for the resurrection and rebirth part… Well, you  _ were _ pretty officially dead for a long time before you came back, so.”   
  
Shiro snorted. “Yeah, okay, I think that’s a stretch. But… the rest of that sounds pretty nice.... What does a calla lily look like?” He felt Lance had pretty much hit the nail on the head with most of that. It felt pretty damn good to think that Lance had carefully considered these things.   
  
“Did you ever roll up a piece of paper to look like a megaphone? Kinda like that, but wider.”   
  
“Mhm. That’s pretty easy to picture, actually.” He kept petting Lance’s hair, throwing his free arm over Keith’s shoulders. “I like that.”   
  
Lance beamed. “Awesome. Okay, Keith, your turn. You’re totally a gladiolus. They’re anywhere from white to pink to purple and a bunch of shades between. They’re a little harder to describe, hmm… Okay, usually there’s six petals. Four kinda make an x shape, then there’s one that kind curls around the stamens in the center? And the last petal is usually under the two opposite the curvy one.”   
  
He paused for a moment until Keith nodded thoughtfully, saying that he thought he had a good idea of what it looked like. Beaming at that, Lance continued, “So it means strength of character. And I think you’re a pretty strong guy, not just physically and not just like you’re stubborn, either. You’re a really good man and you fight for what you believe in. Which kinda ties into the faithfulness, sincerity and integrity part of the meaning. And never giving up, too. I don’t think I’ve ever known you to give up on anything.”

  
Keith felt his jaw drop a little. Shiro chuckled and gently shut Keith’s mouth.    
  
“You’ll catch flies that way,” he whispered.   
  
It worked and Keith jerked out of his daze, rolling his eyes. “What flies? I’ve yet to see any space flies on this ship,” he huffed. He hadn’t expected that much thought to go into it and felt a little guilty for thinking Lance wouldn’t think this through instead of just saying something ridiculous.   
  
“That’s… wow,” he murmured, in lieu of a proper compliment, “You’re one romantic son of a gun, huh?”   
  
“Well, I  _ own _ the gun, so that makes me the dad of the gun? But I’ll agree to being romantic,” Lance said, a teasing smile on his face.   
  
Ah, there was the Lance Keith knew and loved. “Okay, okay. Weirdo. That… fits. Pretty nice. Thanks.” He cleared his throat, face going a little pink. Fuck, he wished he was better at talking.   
  
But Lance just gave him that ten-million-watt smile that made Keith and Shiro melt.   
  
“I think your assessment of Keith as a flower is perfect,” Shiro said, giving Keith a sweet smile.   
  
“Ditto for you,” Keith replied, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.   
  
“Mm. But now we need to come up with something for Lance.” Shiro ruffled Lance’s hair and gave him a gentle noogie. Lance made a fake pained noise and tried to squirm away without losing his claim on their laps.   
  
“If you guys don’t know all that much about flowers, it’s okay,” Lance shrugged.   
  
“Nuh-uh. You thought about this for us, we’ll think of something for you, too,” Shiro said, pressing a finger over Lance’s lips.   
  
Keith nodded. “Yeah. Just give us a few days, okay? We’ll come up with your flower.”   
  
\-----   
  
A few days later, and Keith and Shiro both hadn’t managed to come up with anything yet. FIghting the Galra left and right was fucking  _ exhausting _ , and they’d been actively attacking more of the Coalition than usual.   
  
Fortunately, they’d been scared off again and Team Voltron had managed to get better protections put in place. There were people willing to step up and let Voltron have time to relax and recharge unless they were really, emphatically needed.   
  
So of course, for Keith and Lance, the best way to relax was by spitroasting their boyfriend.   
  
Shiro whimpered as Keith rubbed his cock over Shiro’s folds, teasing him and driving him insane. Then there was Lance, in his mouth, heavy on his tongue and making his jaw ache slightly. Damn, he loved sucking cock. It had taken a lot of talking and coaxing to get him to actually do it, but once he’d finally allowed himself to give into his secret, shame-filled desires? He felt free. And his lovers had never once made fun of him, or made him feel like less of a man, or any of that. He’d recognized long ago he had some toxic masculinity issues — a lot of it came from trying overly hard to distance himself from anything too girly, out of fear of being outed and ridiculed.    
  
But Keith and Lance had done so much to help settle the turmoil inside him. He’d never had anyone to be close to,  _ really _ close to until he’d met Keith, and then Lance later. And he loved every second he was with them. They made him laugh, they helped him forget things he hated about himself when they loved those parts, they helped him love  _ himself. _   
  
So yeah, he loved sucking cock and he loved getting fucked, and he was about to enjoy both at the same time. All of Earth’s stupid societal expectations could suck  _ his _ dick because fuck you, they’re in space and none of it matters.   
  
He groaned as Keith finally slipped inside his hole, pressing forward on Lance’s cock until his nose was buried in Lance’s pubes. One of Lance’s hands dropped to Shiro’s hair, tugging it gently.   
  
“You’re doing so good, Shiro,” he whispered, groaning as Shiro flicked his tongue  _ just _ right. “Oh, fuck. You look so beautiful like this.”   
  
“I don’t have a bad angle either,” Keith commented with a chuckle, draping himself over Shiro’s back. He looked up at Lance with heated eyes, smirking as Lance covered his mouth with his free hand.   
  
Shiro whined.   
  
“I think he wants me to move,” Keith snickered, “What do you say, Lance? Should I?”   
  
“I think so, yeah. Do it. Make him feel  _ real _ good, babe,” Lance whispered.   
  
Keith started to thrust, fast and hard, throwing Shiro forward a little and listening to him frantically swallow on Lance’s cock to avoid choking. Lance helped hold his head still and Keith slipped his arms around Shiro’s torso as he fucked him.   
  
“Hah, hnn, mmfuck,” Lance whimpered, panting as he watched the pure bliss on Keith and Shiro’s faces. Fuck. He was already close, goddamnit. He always jumped the gun. But he couldn’t help it. He tugged gently on Shiro’s hair again, making him moan. And Lance came with a soft grunt at the way that vibrated his cock.   
  
Shiro swallowed every drop of Lance’s come eagerly, closing his eyes to enjoy, for a moment, the feeling of being filled from both ends before Lance pulled away from him and sat back on the pillows, grinning sheepishly.   
  
Shiro smiled slightly back and gasped when Keith’s hand suddenly drifted down and teased at Shiro’s dick, picking up thrusting speed.   
  
“Oh, fuck, Keith, please, more,” he begged, moans punctuating his words.   
  
Keith chuckled breathlessly. “I’m working on it, babe. You’re doing so good for me,” he cooed. He moaned and hid his face in Shiro’s back as he pounded harder into Shiro and stroked his dick a little more firmly.   
  
Shiro gasped sharply and came hard, fingers curling in the sheets. He glanced at Lance and in a brilliant flash of thought, he screamed, “Sunflower!”   
  
Keith’s arms tightened around Shiro as he suddenly came too with a soft whimper. As soon as he’d finished, he pulled out and peeled off the condom and tossed into the magical trash can that somehow vanished all their trash. Who knew where it really went? Not Keith. Altean tech was just weird.   
  
“Why did you say ‘sunflower’?” Lance asked, struggling to suppress a laugh as he pulled Shiro up to the pillows with him.   
  
Keith crawled over on Shiro’s other side and leaned on him. “Yeah, what  _ was _ that about? I mean, if you wanna fuck a flower, that’s fine, even if I think it’s weird,” he said dryly.   
  
Shiro snorted. “No, I mean…. I finally figured out what flower Lance is. Sunflower,” he repeated, grinning.   
  
“Yeah?” Lance asked, perking up. “You really think so?”   
  
“What’s it mean?” Keith asked curiously.   
  
“Loyalty, for one. Positivity, strength. The first few traits I’d describe Lance with,” Shiro ticked off, holding up his fingers, “Nourishing, too. And let’s be real, Lance is definitely the mom friend, and that matches up.”   
  
“Hey!” Lance protested, not very seriously as he laughed and nudged Shiro with his elbow.   
  
Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head. “Then there’s good luck. And I know I’m always thanking my lucky stars that I met you, Lance. You and Keith have… done a lot for me. Hell, it’s your fault Keith and I are together at all, if it weren’t for you confessing your feelings for us both, we’d still be dancing around it.”   
  
“Yeah.” Keith nuzzled Shiro, giving Lance a fond look. “I’d definitely call you good luck. I agree with what Shiro said. Sunflower Lance. And you know what? I know Shiro likes to eat sunflower seeds  _ and _ your seed, so that’s perfect.”   
  
“Keith!” Shiro and Lance shouted at the same time, both turning bright red.   
  
Keith laughed, reaching around Shiro to grab Lance’s hand and snuggled Shiro harder. “Cute, guys. I love you.”   
  
“Love you, too,” the other two echoed, Lance with a fond eyeroll and Shiro with a fond headshake.    
  
“Even if you’re a dirty minded brat,” Lance added teasingly.   
  
Keith snorted, rolled his eyes, and pulled the covers up, shifting to lay down and sleep. He felt his lovers do the same and rolled over to spoon Shiro. Shiro pulled Lance against him and reveled in being the middle spoon as they all drifted off.


End file.
